Love Story
by ryeocloud
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang kisah cinta Yesung dan Ryeowook. YeWook. Yaoi


**Love Story**

**Pairing :: Tentunya YeWook**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Rated :: K**

**Warning :: Yaoi,, M-Preg. Alur yang membosankan dan banyaknya pengulangan kata yang tidak jelas.**

**Disclaimer :: Yesung itu milik Wookie,, Wookie milik Yesung.. And.. Mereka berdua adalah milik author.. Fufufufufu #senyum evil. Pokoknya YeWook tak terpisahkan**

**Summary :: Cerita singkat tentang kisah cinta Yesung dan Ryeowook**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Yesung pov~

"Maaf,, sepertinya suara anda sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi", dokter itu menundukan wajahnya. Ia tak berani menatap wajahku yang memancarkan aura kelam.

"Apa tidak ada alternative lain dok ? Operasi misalnya", Aku mencengkram bahu dokter itu dengan keras. Ku lihat ia sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak ada. Suara mu akan semakin menghilang dalam beberapa hari ini", tutur dokter itu.

Aku terduduk lemas mendengar vonis sang dokter. Tubuhku gemetaran menahan tangis. Ia tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menginginkan suara ini. Suara adalah hidupku, nyawaku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan suaraku.

ANDWAE !

Ku acak-acak rambutku dengan gusar. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya melesat keluar.

"Be..berapa.. Hari lagi sampai suaraku benar-benar hilang ?", aku memandang dokter itu dengan raut frustasi.

"Mianhae Yesung-ssi. Suara anda akan hilang kurang dari lima hari".

JEGLARRRRR

Aku serasa tersambar petir mendengar waktu ku tak lama lagi.

Aku akui, sekarangpun untuk berbicara aku butuh tenaga ekstra. Tenggorakanku sangat sakit ketika aku berbicara. Suaraku sudah terdengar parau dan serak, seperti suara monster. Ini bukan suaraku !

Dokter itu menghampiriku, ia menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Kau harus bersabar Yesung-ssi", dokter itu mencoba menenangkanku. Namun semua itu tidak mempan, yang aku butuhkan bukan kata-kata penghibur, yang aku butuhkan itu suaraku. SUARAKU !

SRETTTT

Aku berdiri dari kursi. Ku bungkukkan badanku sekilas tanpa melihat dokter itu. Dengan perasaan kacau aku keluar dari ruangannya.

Setiap jalan yang kulalui di koridor rumah sakit, kupandangi sinis orang yang tertawa bahagia. Aku tau mereka tidak bersalah namun aku merasa mereka sedang metertakanku, menertakan kemalanganku.

Ku kendarai mobil hitamku dengan liar. Tidak kupedulikan padatnya lalu lintas. Aku terlampau kalut untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling.

Jika suaraku hilang, apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Selama ini aku hidup mengandalkan suaraku. Suara adalah hidupku.

Aku adalah Kim Joong Woon, tapi orang lebih mengenalku sebagai Yesung. Aku adalah seorang artis papan atas. Aku sudah pernah merasakan megahnya panggung di seluruh dunia berkat suara emasku. Aku bangga akan suaraku. Tapi jika ia hilang apa arti keberadaanku sekarang.

ARRGGGHHHH

Pikiranku kacau. Aku ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini.

Kuhentikan mobil di sebuah jembatan. Kubanting pintu mobilku dengan kasar. Kusenderkan tubuhku di pintu mobil.

_niga animyeon andwae  
>neo eobsin nan andwae<br>na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

Ponsel di saku celana ku bergetar. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikan panggilan itu. Aku malas berbicara dengan siapa pun sekarang.

Kupandangi sungai yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Sungai itu sangat tenang. Hmm.. Jika aku loncat dari sini apa masalahku akan selesai. Kupandangi lekat aliran sungai. Kulangkahkan kaki dengan perlahan mendekati sungai itu.

Namun niatku terhenti ketika ada seseorang berteriak histeris memanggil namaku. Seorang yeoja berlari menghampiriku. Kupandangi sinis yeoja itu.

"Mianhae. Apa anda Yesung ? Aku adalah fans berat anda. Boleh aku minta tanda tangan anda ?", wajah yeoja itu terlihat bahagia melihatku.

"Anda salah orang", kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Kutinggalkan di sendiri. Kulihat raut kecewa di wajahnya. Tapi apa peduliku.

Aku menyalakan mobilku kembali, meninggalkan tempat itu.

_niga animyeon andwae  
>neo eobsin nan andwae<br>na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

Ponselku bergetar kembali. Dengan sangat enggan kuambil ponsel dari saku celanaku. Kulihat ponselku tertera tulisan Manajer hyung. Aku mengetuk tombol OK untuk menjawab teleponnya.

"Yeobseyo", dengan susah payah aku mengeluarkan suara.

"_Yesung .. Di mana kau sekarang ? Cepat ke kantor. Soo Man-ssi ingin bertemu denganmu_", kata manajer hyung padaku.

Sh*t ada apa lagi Soo Man ajusshi itu memanggilku. Ini semua karena kesalahannya. Ia membuatku tidak pernah beristirahat. Ia selalu menambah jadwal manggungku secara sepihak. Membuatku kelelahan secara fisik dan mental. Bahkan sekarang aku kehilangan suaraku karenanya.

"Baiklah", kumatikan telepon dari manajer hyung. Aku malas berbicara dengan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Soo Man ajusshi itu.

Ku kemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang terbilang tak wajar. Aku tidak peduli jika nanti aku kecelakaan, bukannya itu malah bagus untukku.

Tapi sepertinya nasib baik masih menyertaiku, buktinya aku masih selamat sampai kantor, tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

Kulangkahkan kaki dengan sangat malas memasuki area gedung SM, tempatku bernaung.

Kuketuk ruangan si ahjusshi menyebalkan itu.

"Masuk", suara Soo Man ajusshi mempersilahkan aku masuk ke ruangannya.

Kubuka pintu ruangannya dengan enggan. Kupandangi ruangan itu secara menyeluruh. Di sana hanya ada Soo Man ajusshi dan manajer hyung.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Yesung-ssi. Silahkan duduk", ia menunjuk kursi di depannya.

"Tidak perlu,, hal penting apa yang anda ingin bicarakan", kataku sinis.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru. Kita bisa berbicara sambil minum teh", tawar Soo Man ajusshi.

"Aku tidak ingin basa-basi. Cepat katakan !", kataku sedikit membentak. Aku tahu pasti yang ingin dia katakan, pasti hanya hal yang menyakitkan.

Kulihat ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegap. Ia memandang wajahku dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu", katanya. Ia lalu menenggak segelas teh sebelum melanjutkan pembicarannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau akan kehilangan suaramu dalam beberapa hari ini. Manajermu yang memberi tahuku. Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Aku tidak ingin mempunyai artis yang bisu. Aku tidak memerlukanmu lagi. Suaramu yang sangat berhaga itu sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Jadi kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi oleh perusahaan", Soo Man ajusshi menjelaskan panjang lebar padaku.

Walau aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dia katakana, tapi tetap saja aku tidak terima. Hatiku menjada panas dan terbakar emosi. Ku kepalkan kedua tanganku dengan keras. Kurasakan perih ditelapak tanganku. Kurasa tanganku berdarah akibat kuku ku yang menusuk dengan kencang di kulitku.

Kupandangi Soo Man ajusshi dengan tatapan jijik dan emosi. Kudekati dia dan kecengkram kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

"Kau kira aku barang yang bisa kau buang seenaknya jika sudah rusak hah ! Apa kau pernah memandang artis didikanmu sebagai manusia ha !", Ku kepalkan sebelah tanganku dan ku arahkan tinjuku di wajahnya. Tinjukku kena telak di pipinya. Kulihat ia megelap darah yg keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Dia menepis sebelah tangaku yang masih mencengkram kerah kemejanya dengan kuat.

"Sudah puas ? Anda bisa pergi sekarang. Ah.. Aku sarankan kau jangan berteriak lagi. Karena suara berhargamu akan semakin pendek umurnya", dia tertawa menghina ke arahku.

Kutinju lagi wajahnya dengan emosi yang meluap akibat ucapannya. Manajer hyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam, menahanku dari belakang agar aku tidak mengamuk lagi.

"Cukup Yesung ! Kau bisa keluar sekarang !", bentak manajer hyung.

Ku pandangi wajah manajer hyung dengan jijik. Kutepis tangannya dari lenganku.

"Tanpa kalian suruhpun aku akan ke luar", kubenarkan bajuku yang berantakkan. Kuhentakan dengan keras langkahku.

BRAKKKK

Aku membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Orang-orang yang berada di situ melihatku dengan raut wajah heran dan ketakutan. Tapi apa peduliku, aku sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan SM lagi.

Dengan langkah cepat aku keluar dari gedung terkutuk ini. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Ku buka pintu mobil dengan kasar dan kupacu mobilku dengan sangat cepat –lagi- menuju apartemenku.

~Yesung pov end~

.

.

~Normal pov~

Begitu sampai di apartemennya. Yesung langsung melepas sepatu secara acak. Di buangnya setiap benda yang berada di dekatnya. Ia terus mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar. Ruang tamu apartemennya sudah tak berbentuk lagi sekarang. Banyak benda-benda pecah belah yang sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan bentuk yang tidak jelas. Barang-barang lain seperti bantal sofa tak luput dari amukannya.

"Argghhhh… Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku", di acak-acaknya rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Karena lelah ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. Disenderkan kepalanya di punggung sofa. Dihembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

Ia merasakan sekelilingnya menjadi gelap. Ia tidak bisa melihat ke mana arah hidupnya selanjutnya.

Tak sengaja kaki Yesung menyentuh tombol remot yang membuat tv menyala. Dan secara kebetulan tv itu sedang menyiarkan gossip tentang dirinya.

"Selamat siang semua. Saya reporter Park melaporkan berita yang menggemparkan hari ini. Saya mendapat berita yang sangat mengejutkan dari seorang penyanyi ternama bernama Yesung. Ia dikabarkan kehilangan suaranya. Sekarang saya mencoba mewawancarai manejer yang mengasuhnya", sang reporter bercuap-cuap ria di depan kamera.

"Maaf, manajer-ssi,, apakah berita itu benar ?", Tanya sang reporter. Ia menyodorkan micnya ke arah –mantan- manajer Yesung.

Namun –mantan- manajer Yesung menepis mic yang disodorkan padanya dengan kasar. Ia terlihat terburu-buru menghindari wartawan yang menyerbunya.

"Kenapa anda tidak menjawab manajer-ssi. Sepertinya berita itu benar ? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Yesung sekarang ? Apakah ia dikeluarkan dari SM manajemen ?", reporter itu masih berusaha mengorek informasi dari sang manajer.

PETSSSS

Dengan kasar dipencet remot tv oleh Yesung. Dilempar rempot itu ke sembarang tempat. Ia muak melihat berita yang membicarakan dirinya.

"ARRGGGHHHHH", dibantingnya pajangan yang berada di atas meja kecil di dekatnya. Dan seketika itu juga pajangan antic itu ancur tak berbentuk.

Sorot mata Yesung sangat tak bersahabat sekarang. Ia akan menghajar siapa saja yang mengganggunya.

Setelah beberapa jam mengamuk, Yesung akhirnya tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan. Terlihat cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya.

.

.

Yesung terbangun karena sinar matahari yang sangat terik menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia tertidur tanpa menutup jendela apartemennya. Ditutupnya kedua matanya dengan punggung tanggannya, menahan kilau matahari yang terik. Ternyata hari sudah menginjak siang. Berarti ia tertidur cukup lama.

Di lihat sekelilingnya yang sangat berantakan akibat perbuatannya kemarin. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah ke dapur. Perutnya sudah menjerit minta diisi. Diambil sebungkus ramen dari lemari. Dimasaknya ramen itu dengan malas.

Setelah menghabiskan ramen, ia meletakkan piring kotor di wastafel tanpa mencucinya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Ia ingin menghilangkan penat dengan berendam di bathtup #bener ga tulisannya ? hehhehehee#

Puas dengan acara berendam, ia meraih handuk yang tersampir di ujung kamar mandi. Dililitkan handuk itu dipinggangnya. Ia berjalan mendekati lemari untuk mengambil beberap potong pakaian. Diraihnya kaos putih kerah V dan celana jeans hitam miliknya dari dalam lemari. Dikenakkannya pakaian itu.

_niga animyeon andwae  
>neo eobsin nan andwae<br>na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

Suara ponselnya berbunyi nyaring dari arah ruang tamu. Dengan segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Diambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

'dari nomor tak dikenal ?', batinnya dalam hati.

Ketika hendak menjawab telepon. Tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba bersuara, namun hasilnya nihil.

Dibantingnya ponsel naas itu ke tembok dan dengan sekejap ponsel itu tidak berbetuk lagi.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku ? Mengapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar ? Bukankah baru sehari ?', Tanya Yesung dalam hati. Dipegangi tenggorokkannya yang terasa sakit karena ia mencoba dengan keras untuk bersuara.

Dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di meja makan. Setelah itu berjalan ke luar menuju mobilnya. Dipacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

BRAKKK

Pintu ruangan dokter yang menangani Yesung dibuka dengan kasar olehnya. Di dekati dokter yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di memonya. Dengan kasar di tarik kerah baju dokter itu.

Dokter itu memandang heran ke arah Yesung. Dari raut wajahnya ia seperti meminta penjelasan mengapa Yesung bersikap kasar padanya.

Yesung melepas cengkramannya dan meraih kertas serta pulpen yang tergeletak di meja. Ia menulis sesuatu di kertas itu

Dikasihnya catatan itu ke tangan sang dokter. Dokter itu memandang Yesung heran sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Dilihatnya catatan yang diberikan Yesung. Dibacanya catatan itu sambil mengerutkan kening.

'_Mengapa bisa begini ? Bukankah kau bilang suaraku baru akan hilang setelah lima hari ? Kenapa baru sehari suara ku tidak mau keluar.' _

"Mengapa bisa ?", dokter itu malah balik tanya ke Yesung dengan heran.

Yesung meraih kertas itu lagi dan menulis sesuatu di sana. Dengan kasar diletakkan kembali kertas itu ke tangan dokter.

'_Molla. Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu !'_

"Ini aneh.. Sepertinya ada yang memicu percepatan hilangnya suaramu. Apakah kemarin kau berteriak-teriak dengan keras ?", dokter itu membetulkan kacamatanya. Ditatap Yesung dengan serius.

Yesung terdiam. Ia ingat kalau kemarin ia bertengkar hebat dengan Soo Man ajusshi dan manajer hyung. Dilihatnya wajah sang dokter yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Yesung mengangkat bahunya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sejak kemarin ia terlihat kacau, wajahnya menampakkan beban berat yang sedang ditanggungnya. Dikendari mobilnya tak tentu arah. Ia mengelilingi kota Seol tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Karena lelah ia berhenti di salah satu taman di Seol.

Ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh taman tersebut. Dipandangi anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan tatapan datar.

'Bahagi sekali jadi mereka', lirih Yesung dalam hati. Ditundukan wajah ke bawah sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia merasa sekarang adalah akhir dari dunianya.

Selama beberapa menit Yesung terus tertunduk tanpa mengetahui seseorang berjalan menghampirinya. Orang itu menepuk bahu Yesung pelan.

Yesung yang terkejut sontak mengangkat wajahnya. Dia kaget melihat seorang namja manis tersenyum padanya.

'Nugu ?', Tanya dalam hati. Yesung menyeritkan dahinya ketika melihat namja manis itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa ?", Tanya namja manis itu. Disodorkan segelas kopi pada Yesung. Yesung masih diam menatap namja di depannya.

"Ambil lah", Namja itu meletakkan segelas kopi di tangan Yesung. Kemudian namja manis itu duduk di samping Yesung.

Yesung masih memandang heran namja disebelahnya tanpa menyentuh kopi yang diberikan padanya. Namja itu masih asyik meminum kopi sampai habis.

"Kenapa tak diminum. Rasanya pasti enak", Namja itu tersenyum sangat manis. Entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat di hati Yesung.

Diteguknya kopi yang diberikan namja itu. Namja manis itu tersenyum senang, kemudian ia melihat ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan gembira. Namja manis itu menutup matanya dan bernyanyi sangat merdu, membuat Yesung menghentikan acara minumnya.

Dipandangi wajah namja di sebelahnya dengan wajah penuh ke kaguman. Suara namja itu sangat merdu, membuat hatinya tenang. Beban berat yang di pikulnya terasa hilang terbawa angin sore yang damai. Yesung memejamkan matanya, menghayati melodi lembut yang dikeluarkan oleh namja itu. Tanpa terasa air matanya kembali mengalir.

Namja manis itu tersentak kaget mengetahui Yesung tengah menangis. Di usapnya air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi chubby Yesung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?", namja itu terlihat panik. Ia terus mengusap-usap pipi chubby Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung yang terbuai akan kelembutan namja manis itu, tanpa sadar meraih tangan namja manis itu. Diusap-usapnya tangan namja manis itu di pipinya. Setelah sadar akan perbuatannya, ia segera melepas tangan namja manis itu. Ia tertunduk meminta maaf berkali-kali. Namja manis itu tertawa pelan karena tingkah Yesung yang menurutnya lucu.

"Hahahahaa.. Tidak apa-apa. Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Tapi cukup panggil Wookie. Salam kenal", namja manis yang bernama Ryeowook memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yesung terdiam memandang wajah Wookie. Ia sadar kalau ia tidak bisa berbincang dengan Wookie. Dipalingkan wajahnya sambil memasang wajah cuek. Ia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan orang lain lagi.

Wookie yang merasa diabaikan, menarik tangannya. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Suasana di sekitar mereka tersa sangat canggung. Wookie hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Yak ! Kau tuli apa ! Sudah kubilang aku tak mengerti dengan gerakan tanganmu ! Aishhh.. Aku malas berurusan dengan orang bisu !", suara teriakan seseorang terdengar dengan jelas.

Yesung dan Wookie melihat ke arah sumber suara berasal. Mereka melihat ada seorang namja berteriak dan menampik dengan kasar kertas yang diserahkan oleh seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu tampak ketakutan dan gemetaran karena namja di depannya dari tadi berteriak-teriak padanya. Di dorong yeoja itu sampai ia terjerembab di atas tanah. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan yeoja yang di dorongnya, sang namja berjalan meninggalkan yeoja malang itu dengan santai.

Yesung yang melihat kejadian menyedihkan itu, memandang yeoja yang terduduk di atas tanah dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

'Apa aku akan seperti yeoja itu ? Dianggap sampah oleh masyarakat sekitar karena tidak bisa bicara", gumam Yesung sambil terus memandang yeoja malang itu. Yesung hanyut dalam pikirannya.

Wookie yang juga melihat kejadian menyedihkan itu, lalu berjalan mendekati sang yeoja yang masih terduduk di atas tanah. Wookie membantunya berdiri. Ia mengambil kertas yang sudah lusuh yang tak jauh dari yeoja malang itu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa ?", Wookie bertanya dengan nada lembut pada yeoja itu. Yeoja itu menggangguk sambil tersenyum.

Yeoja itu menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Wookie. Wookie menggangguk mengerti dipandangi kertas itu.

"Kau ingin ke daerah ini ?", Tanya Wookie sambil menunjuk alamat yang tertera di kertas. Yeoja mengganggung semangat.

Yeoja itu menggerakkan tangannya membentuk semacam kode isyarat ke arah Wookie. Wookie tersenyum sambil menggangguk.

"Ohh,, seperti itu. Dari sini kau naik bus jurusan x, nanti kamu berhenti di halte Y *author males mikir.. hehehheheehe* . Dari sana kamu bisa berjalan kaki karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh", Wookie mencoba memberikan petunjuk pada yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu mengerakkan tangannya kembali membentuk kode.

"Ne, cheon. Hati –hati di jalan", Wookie melambaikan tangannya ke arah yeoja itu.

Ternyata Yesung memperhatikan tingkah Wookie sedari tadi. Ia begitu terpana atas kebaikan Wookie yang menurutnya tidak semua orang memilikinya. Ia juga kagum pada kemampuan Wookie yang memahami bahasa isyarat.

Jantung Yesung berdebar dengan kencang ketika Wookie tersenyum kepadanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

'Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya', gumam Yesung dalam hati. Ia tersenyum sangat menawan. Hatinya yang kelam berubah menjadi cerah. Seperti matahari yang menyelenyapkan kegelapan.

"Mianhae,, menunggu", Wookie berdiri di depan Yesung.

Yesung menarik tangan Wookie. Ia menunjuk ponsel yang terletak di kantung celana Wookie. Wookie yang mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Yesung hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Yesung mengetik sesuatu di ponsel itu. Setelah selesai mengetik ia tersenyum senang dan menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Wookie.

"MWO ?", mata Wookie membulat ketika melihat pesan yang ditulis Yesung di ponselnya. Dilihatnya Yesung yang tersenyum gembira.

"Apa kau serius bilang kau ingin tinggal denganku ?", Tanya Wookie masih tak percaya. Matanya hampir copot saking terkejut.

Yesung mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat pipi chubbynya terangkat ke atas. Diaraihnya tangan Wookie, dan dicium punggung tangannya oleh Yesung. Wajah Wookie langsung merona merah. Sedangkan Yesung memasang senyuman jahil di wajahnya.

.

.

.

5 Bulan kemudian-

~Wookie pov~

Kubenamkan wajahku di dada bidang namjachingu-ku. Kurapatkan badanku semakin dekat ke arahnya, memposisi kan badanku senyaman mungkin. Ia mencium pucuk kepalaku berkali-kali. Ia memeluk diriku semakin erat.

"Sungie hyung,, kau tahu.. Aku teringat akan pertemuan pertama kita. Saat itu aku sangat terkejut waktu kau meminta tinggal bersamaku", ku pandangi wajah tampannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan kemudian bibir kami saling menempel. Ia mencium bibirku lembut.

"Padahal waktu itu aku belum mengenalmu hyung tapi entah mengapa aku langsung meng-iya-kan permintaanmu. Saat itu hatiku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Sepertinya aku sudah jantuh cinta padamu saat kau termenung sendirian di bangku taman waktu itu", Aku memposisikan tubuh ku duduk di atas ranjang. Yesung hyung juga mengikutiku, ia duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ku senderkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Dan aku semakin terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang artis terkenal. Awalnya aku ragu dengan perasaanmu. Aku takut jika aku hanya dijadikan pelarianmu saat kau sedang terpuruk. Namun kau berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa kau tulus mencintaiku bukan karena pelampiasan semata", kataku lagi sambil mengecup pipi chubby Yesung hyung.

Yesung hyung mengambil kertas dan pulpen di atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

Aku membaca kertas itu dengan seksama.

'_Gomawo atas segalanya chagi. Kau memberikanku cahaya kehidupan saat aku hampir tenggelam di dasar kegelapan. Jika tidak ada diri mu mungkin sekarang aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia. Aku sangat bersyukur kamu mau menerimaku yang bisu ini. Aku tahu. Aku sangat merepotkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu. Teruslah bersamaku. Saranghae Kim Ryeowook.'_

Aku tersenyum membaca tulisan Yesung hyung. Ku peluk tubuh Yesung hyung. Kucium bibirnya dengan sayang. Tanpa kusadari air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku.

"Nado Hyung.. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku", kubisikan permintaanku di telinganya. Bahuku gemetar karena aku sudah terisak. Aku menangis bukan karena sedih namun karena aku terlampau bahagia memiliki Yesung hyung dalam kehidupanku.

Yesung hyung menarik wajahmu menatap wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sangat tampan. Ia sangat menawan dengan senyumannya itu. Yesung hyung milikku, ia memilihku untuk menemani dirinya sampai akhir hidupku. Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu Yesung hyung. Aku bisa merasakan cinta yang sangat tulus dari Yesung hyung.

Ia menenpelkan bibirnya dibibir mungilku. Ciumannya yang diberikannya penuh rasa cinta dan sayang, aku bisa merasakannya. Ia menjilat kedua bibirku secara perlahan kemudian ia melumat bibirku. Sesekali ia menggigit bibirku. Aku membalas lumatan pada bibirnya. Aku mengalungkan tanganku dibelakang kepalanya. Aku menarik Yesung hyung agar semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. Ia mengigit bibir bawahku meminta akses ke dalam. Kubuka mulutku, ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Ia menyisiri setiap inci benda-benda di dalam mulutku. Aku mendesah pelan di sela ciuman kami. Semakin lama ciuman kami semakin panas.

Namun tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak muncul. Perutku serasa diaduk-aduk dari dalam. Perasaan mual muncul di tengah ciuman kami. Semakin lama perasaan mual itu semakin menjalar. Kudorong tubuh Yesung hyung menjauh. Aku langsung melesat pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku memuntahkan apa pun yang ku bisa di closet. Kupegangi perutku yang terasa sakit. Kepalaku sangat pusing, hampir saja aku terjatuh kalau saja Yesung hyung tidak menahanku.

Kulihat wajahnya sangat khawatir. Di tempelkan dahinya di dahiku. Ia megecek suhu tubuhku. Kemudian ia mengelus pipi tirusku. Ia terlihat sangat cemas. Ia memapahku kembali ke ranjang. Di baringkan diriku di ranjang kami. Diambil segelas air putih dan menyuruhku meminumnya. Ku lihat ia mengambil kertas dan pulpen. Setelah itu disodorkan kertas itu padaku.

'_Ada apa chagiya ? Mengapa kau terlihat pucat ? Mengapa kau mual-mual ? Sebaiknya kita ke dokter sekarang chagiya.'_

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Hanya sedikit pusing", aku mencoba menenenangkan dirinya yang panik. Dia menulis sesuatu lagi di kertas.

'_Kita ke dokter sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu.'_

Karena tidak ingin membuatnya tambah khawatir ku anggukan kepalaku. Yesung hyung lalu mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil. Ia menggendongku ala bridal style menuju mobil.

Awalnya aku menolak untuk digendong karena aku masih mampu untuk berdiri, namun Yesung hyung bersikeras ingin menggendongku. Ia takut aku akan roboh jika rasa mualku kembali lagi. Berlebihan memang. Tapi aku cukup senang atas perhatiannya.

Dilajukannya mobil hitam miliknya menuju rumah sakit. Ia terlihat panik. Aku mencoba menenangkan Yesung hyung. Ku tarik tangan kirinya, kutempelkan tangan mungilnya di pipiku. Ku elus-elus pipiku dengan tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sungie hyung. Tidak usah khawatir", ku kecup tangannya. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk sekilas.

Kami berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit. Yesung hyung memeluk pinggangku erat. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya karena dari sana aku bisa tahu bahwa aku sangat berarti baginya.

Dokter mengecek tubuhku dengan teliti. Setelah selesai, ia tersenyum ke arahku. Sepertinya ada kabar baik yang akan diberikan oleh dokter itu.

"Selamat. Sebentar lagi Anda akan mejadi orang tua. Kandungan Ryeowok-ssi sekarang sudah berjalan dua bulan", kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum ke arah kami.

Aku membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"MWO ? Benarkah dok saya hamil ?", Tanyaku memastikan. Dokter itu menggangguk.

Yesung hyung tersenyum senang dan mengangkat tubuhku dan memutarnya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Begitu pula denganku. Sebentar lagi kami akan menjadi keluarga seutuhnya karena buah hati kami akan segera lahir.

"Gomawo dokter, kami permisi", Aku dan Yesung hyung membungkuk badan sekilas. Lalu kami keluar dari ruangan dokter itu.

.

.

Yesung hyung menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman. Aku menatap bingung wajahnya, namun ia hanya tersenyum padaku. Ia lalu keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku. Ia membantuku keluar dari mobil. Sikapnya sangat gantle, membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Dirangkulnya pinggangku dengan erat. Kami berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di taman itu. Entah mengapa aku merasa tak asing dengan taman ini.

"Hyung,, kita mau apa di sini ?", kutengokan wajahku padanya, ia tersenyum sambil mengelus pipiku.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba menjelaskan melalui bahasa isyarat, _'Nanti kau akan tau chagiya'_.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk membaca isyaratnya. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung untuk apa kami harus ke sini, tapi jika itu membuat Yesung hyung senang tidak masalah untukku.

Yesung hyung menuntunku berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku di taman itu. Ia mengelus-elus perutku yang masih datar. Ditatapnya wajahku sambil tersenyum, lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya di bibirku. Ciuman singkat namun terasa hangat.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya lagi, mencoba berbicara melalui bahasa isyarat, _'Kau tunggu di sini dulu ya chagiya. Aku ada perlu sebentar'._

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak ingin ditinggal olehnya. Ku gembungkan pipiku tanda aku sedang kesal.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Aku ikut ya Sungie hyung~~", ku rangkul lengannya manja. Kupasang tatapan puppy eyes andalanku.

Ia terkekeh geli dengan tingkahku, diciumnya pucuk kepalaku. Lalu dia menggerakkan tangannya –lagi-, _'Hanya sebentar chagiya. Hyung janji. Jadi mau kan ?'_. di telungkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

Huh.. karena tidak tega melihatnya memohon, akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku mengganggukkan kepala. Tapi masih sambil mem'pout'kan bibirku.

Dia tersenyum, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, aku merebahkan tubuhku di kursi. Kusenderkan kepalaku di kepala kursi. Kupandangi awan yang saling berkejaran. Ku pejamkan mata, memutar kembali memori yang kulalui bersama Yesung hyung. Walau tidak semuanya terasa manis dan menyenangkan namun semua itu adalah hartaku. Waktuku bersama Yesung hyung merupakan harta berharga bagiku.

Ku alihkan pandangaku dari sekumpulan awan ke sekumpulan anak kecil yang bermain pasir di taman itu. Mereka terlihat menggemaskan. Ku elus perutku yang masih datar, sambil memandangi mereka.

"Aku tak sabar menunggumu", gumamku yang masih meneglus perut datarku.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja kecil menghampiriku, ia membawa balon berwarna merah dengan pita ungu di bawahnya. Disodorkan balon itu padaku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Untuk oppa ?", tanyaku dengan heran sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

Yeoja kecil itu mengganguk, lalu aku mengambil balon itu. Ia tertawa kecil dan berlari menjauhi. Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

'Aneh', gumamku dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian datang lagi seorang namj kecil membawa balon berwarna jingga dengan pita ungu. Disodorkan pula balon itu padaku.

"Ini hyung", di raihnya tanganku dan diletakkan balon itu dalam genggamanku.

"Ahh gomawo", kataku sambil mengusap-usap kepala namja kecl itu. Ia memamerkan gigi putihnya dan berlari menjauhiku.

Setelah itu datang dua orang namja kecil yang lagi-lagi menyodorkan sebuah balon padaku. Balon itu berwarna kuning dan hijau dengan pita ungu di bawahnya.

Salah satu dari mereka menarik tanganku, dan meletakkan balon-balon itu di tanganku. Lalu mereka kabur meninggalkanku yang masih bengong melihat tingkah mereka.

Sekarang tangan kiriku menggenggam balon-balon yang diberikan parah bocah itu padaku. Aku masih tak mengerti maksud mereka.

Belum sempat aku mencerna kejadian aneh ini, datang lagi seorang namja kecil yang menggandeng tangan seorang yeoja mungil. Mereka menggenggam balon berwarna biru dan nila dengan pita unggu di bawahnya.

Aku yang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan, langsung menyodorkan tanganku untuk mengambil balon-balon itu #aihh,, oppa kepedean deh.. emang buat oppa#. Mereka saling pandang kemudian tersenyum manis. Diletakkan balon-balon itu di atas tanganku.

"Gomawo", ku sunggingkan senyuman manisku pada mereka. Mereka membalasnya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Wahh.. di tanganku banyak sekali balon", gumamku sambil melihat sekumpulan balon yang berwarna-warni.

Saat aku memandangi balon-balon itu, ada seseorang menarik baju bawahku. Di sana terlihat seorang yeoja kecil yang manis. Ia memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. Ia membawa balon berwarna ungu dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Yeoja kecil itu lalu menghilang. Kini tinggalah aku sendiri dengan sekumpulan balon-balon yang sangat indah. Aku tersenyum melihat tanganku yang memegang balon-balon itu. Tapi siapa yang memberikannya balon-balon ini dan untuk apa. Aihh.. kenapa hanya balon saja bisa membuatku pusing ya..

Dari kejauhan aku melihat Yesung hyung. Ia tersenyum sambil membawa balon-balon yang sama persis dengan yang aku pegang, namun bedanya balon-balon itu diikat jadi satu dengan pita warna-warni yang sangat indah.

Ia berjalan menghampiriku. Di berikannya balon-balon itu padaku. Aku memiringkan kepala bingung.

'Untuk apa balon-balon ini ?', tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Didekatkan balon-balon itu padaku, mengisyaratkanku untuk mengambilnya. Ku ambil balon itu, dan mataku hampir saja keluar saking terkejutnya. Ternyata di bagian bawah ikatan balon itu terdapat sebuah cicin yang bermatakan berlian. Di sana juga terdapat selembar kertas berwarna ungu.

Kupegang erat balon itu dengan tangan kiri yang sudah penuh dengan balon-balon. Aku sedikit kesusahan menggenggam balon-balon itu karena jumlahnya yang terbilang tidak sedikit. Ku baca dengan seksama kertas itu.

'_Kau tahu Wookie, bagiku kau bagaikan pelangi yang menghiasi hidupku. Warnamu yang indah menuntun jalanku yang gelap ini. Senyumanmu mampu membuatku bertahan menjalani hidupku. Aku ingin terus menggenggam warna-warna indah di dirimu. Aku ingin terus melihat indahnya pelangi melalui senyumanmu, kehangatanmu dan kasih sayangmu. Kau segalanya bagiku, saranghae Wookie-ku. Would You Marry Me ?'_

Kata-kata Yesung hyung mampu menyusup ke dalam hatiku yang terdalam. Aku merasakan air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mataku. Hari ini adalah hari terindahku. Dengan pasti kuanggukan kepalaku.

"I do", Ku peluk dirinya dengan erat. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku ingin terus merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Yesung hyung membingkai wajahku, ia mencium setiap inci wajahku. Ia mencium dahiku, kedua mataku, hidung mungilku, kedua pipiku dan terakhir bibir kecilku. Dilumatnya bibirku dengan penuh cinta. Ia lalu melepaskan ciuman kami.

Ia mengambil cincin yang dikaitkan di balon-balon yang ku genggam dan memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manisku. Dikecupnya jariku.

Aku melepaskan balon-balon itu ke udara. Warna-warna indah balon itu bagaikan pelangi yang menghiasi langit senja. Ku kalungkan lenganku di lehernya. Menciumnya bibirnya dan dia membalasnya. Kami lalu meneruskan ciuman kami yang tertunda. Langit senja menjadi saksi ikatan cinta kami yang suci.

Aku sangat bahagia memiliki Yesung hyung. Dia hartaku, belahan jiwaku, ragaku. Dan sebentar lagi hartaku bertambah, hartaku yang sangat berharga. Benih cintaku dengan Yesung hyung. Bukti cinta tulus kami yang dalam beberapa bulan lagi akan hadir menyapa dunia. Menemaniku dan Yesung hyung melalui kehidupan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong reader… \(^0^)/

Ketemu lagi sama author yang selalu bikin ff ga mutu #plakk *dilempar sandal ma reader gr2 berisik*

Ini ff yaoi pertama Ryeo ^^,, mianhae kl cerita na ga sesuai harapan and cuma sekelumit doang. *bow*

FF yaoi ini Ryeo buat atas permintaan tmn.. Hehehehehee…

Jangan lupa RCL ya.. GOMAWO reader ^^

~Saranghae~


End file.
